


Di ritorno dal torneo delle divinità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [29]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta ritorna dal torneo degli dei.Ha partecipato al #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge col #Task1 di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt:"Oh, Dio... Ma che cosa ti hanno fatto?"Fandom: Dragon Ball SuperPersonaggi: Vegeta/Bulma, un po’ tutti.Rating: verdeAvvertenze: romantic fluffNote: 551 parole.





	Di ritorno dal torneo delle divinità

Di ritorno dal torneo delle divinità

 

Bulma corse in giardino, raggiunse Goku, intento a tenere sollevato Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan teneva il braccio avvolto intorno al collo dell’amico, tenendosi a fatica in piedi. Aveva l’aria smarrita, gli occhi arrossati e indossava ciò che rimaneva dei pantaloni blu aderenti della sua tuta.

La terrestre si nascose la bocca con la mano, e rabbrividì.

“Oh, Dio... Ma che cosa ti hanno fatto?" chiese con un filo di voce. Abbracciò il marito, che ingoiò un gemito.

“Donna, il nostro universo è salvo…”. Iniziò a rispondere il principe dei saiyan.

“Ha combattuto come un leone. Urca, è stato grande, ha reso onore al suo orgoglio” disse Goku.

‘

_Vegeta si puntellò con la mano per terra, l’altro braccio gli ricadeva inerte al lato del corpo martoriato e sanguinante, la battle-suit si era strappata mostrando il sangue che colava lungo il suo corpo muscoloso. Cercò di rialzarsi sulle gambe, ma queste gli cedettero._

_“N-non…” tentò di dire, ma ricadde pesantemente in ginocchio. I suoi capelli neri a fiamma, dalle ciocche ampie tre dita, gli ricadevano scomposti, piegati di lato._

_“Riposa, sei stato coraggioso, guerriero” disse Jiren. Si voltò, dandogli le massicce spalle._

_Vegeta vomitò sangue e serrò un pugno._

_“Ho fatto una promessa” ringhiò. Si rialzò in piedi, Jiren si voltò lentamente e lo colpì con un’onda d’urto, facendolo cadere pesantemente per terra._

‘

< Sì, e ho perso. Sono stato uno sciocco, un folle a pensare di poter mantenere le mie promesse > pensò Vegeta.

“C’è mancato poco che picchiasse anche gli dei stessi. È stato grande!” disse Crilin, annuendo.

“Inutile invocare Kami, infatti. A fargli questo è stato proprio il volere del dio degli dei. Quel torneo era tutta una folle prova per noi universi” ringhiò Tenshinhan.

“Sì, dobbiamo ringraziare Vegeta per averci uniti. Lui e Goku ci hanno dato speranza”. Si aggiunse 18.

“Anche se è stato 17 a fare la scelta giusta alla fine” disse Junior, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Bulma sostenne Vegeta, appoggiandoselo contro il petto e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Lo porto dentro, voi sistematevi pure qui in giardino” ordinò. Condusse il marito fino al salotto e lo fece accomodare su una poltrona. “Vedo che hai guadagnato la loro fiducia, ma a che diamine di prezzo. Ti ho amato quando eri il cattivo, non voglio vederti morire solo perché hai deciso di essere l’eroe” gemette.

Sistemò un cuscino dietro la testa di Vegeta, che sbuffo.

“ _Tsk_ , dovevo proteggere mia moglie e i miei mocciosi. Compreso quell’idiota del mio allievo” borbottò Vegeta, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Bulma gli sistemò una coperta sopra il corpo, osservandolo tremare e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.

< Santo Cielo, non lo vedevo così spezzato da dopo il Cell Game. Lo nasconde meglio, ma è stremato, mi sta persino permettendo di occuparmi di lui senza lamentarsi > pensò.

“Ora riposa. Ti preparo da mangiare e ti starò accanto” promise.

“Cosa pensi di fare con Trunks e Bra?” biascicò Vegeta. Socchiuse gli occhi, con aria stanca e gli sfuggì uno sbadiglio.

“Chiamo Videl e mi faccio aiutare. Tu dormi” ordinò Bulma.

“Senti, Donna, i…”. Iniziò a dire Vegeta, chiudendo gli occhi.

Bulma gli accarezzò la guancia, guardandolo crollare e scosse il capo.

“Resisti, sarò qui” promise a bassa voce. Andò in cucina, lanciando ogni tanto occhiate apprensive al saiyan assopito.

 


End file.
